Perdida
by Luka-sama
Summary: No era plan de Serena perderse en un bosque lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, tampoco el quedarse toda la noche y ser atacada por pokémon salvajes mientras intentaba salir. Pero sobre todo ella no esperaba encontrarse con aquel entrenador que se parecía tanto a Satoshi, mucho menos esperaba sentirse tan triste al saber que no podría verlo nuevamente en un futuro cercano.


_Tenía que escribir algo de pokémon (del anime) así que me dije a mi misma que hoy subía algo…además me entro esta idea y dije YOLO._

 _Pokémon no me pertenece, al menos hasta que salga pokémon go y tenga mi propio monstruo de bolsillo ;)_

 **Perdida**

Bueno si ella pudiera decir que había pasado, no estaría segura del todo como paso. Solo recordaba haber estado en el bosque con sus amigos y de pronto el equipo Rocket les había atacado nuevamente, pikachu los envió a volar como de costumbre, pero la explosión dejada por un aparato de ellos no fue lo planeado. Había salido rodando lejos de sus amigos y terminado inconsciente algunas horas según demostraba la posición del sol.

Algo nerviosa al verse sola en un bosque que no conocía y ver el sol ocultarse, comenzó a caminar rápidamente gritando el nombre de sus compañeros sin éxito.

-SATOSHI-grito por última vez al ver todo oscuro.

Serena bajo los brazos algo derrotada, sabía que era poco probable que la encontraran después de haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. Pero aun así guardaba la vaga esperanza de que Satoshi la rescatara como de costumbre.

Al ver la oscuridad en todos lados, saco su pokebola para no sentirse sola. Braixen salió con un una voltereta y giro a ver a su entrenadora preocupada.

Ella sonrió para reconfortarla.

-Busquemos un poco más y sino tendremos que dormir hoy solas-dijo con poca energía.

Su pokémon asintió y creo una bola de fuego que les permitiría ver en la oscuridad.

Un poco más segura con la luz, ambas empezaron a caminar por el bosque. Pronto los segundos se transformaron en minutos y estos en horas. La noche era cada vez más oscura y no observaban la luna. Dentro del bosque todo parecía peligroso y no lograba encontrar la salida.

Asustada era un piropo a lo que Serena sentía.

En un descuido y para no caer al tropezar, sin querer toco una rama que comenzó a moverse.

Ambas se alejaron al ver a algo moverse de la nada, Serena saco su pokedex esperando que ya sirviera y no como antes de perderse (última vez que dejaba que Citron tocara algo). Gracias a arceus esta vez funciono y como temía ese era un pokemon.

\- Phantump-detecto la pokedex con ese sonido que le caracterizaba.

Frente a ellas parecía una tela negra que tenía un tronco en su rostro.

-Pokémon que nace cuando un espíritu se adentra en un tocón podrido. Habita en bosques que son poco frecuentados por humanos-explico la voz de la pokedex.

Serena trago saliva, no parecía muy fuerte y tal vez podría hacer algo.

\- Según una leyenda, son en realidad almas de niños que pasaron a mejor vida tras perderse en el bosque y se convirtieron en Pokémon al habitar un tocón-añadió la pokedex antes de apagarse.

Tanto serena como Braixen se les sombreo la frente azul, se vieron de reojo antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo espantadas. Pero no sabía bien cuanto tiempo eso iba a funcionar, no veían bien el camino y podrían volver a caer en cualquier momento.

-BRAIXEN LANZALLAMAS-grito girando de pronto.

Ni tarde o perezosa, el pokemon de fuego uso su rama para crear una gran llamarada que lanzo contra el pokémon dejándolo K.O.

Ambas se vieron alegres.

Pero un sonido las distrajo, al girar vieron algo similar a un enorme árbol que se movía y gruñía. Con la frente azul estuvieron por salir corriendo, pero estaban en medio de un callejón sin salida formado por una gran pared de roca.

Tragaron saliva antes de plantarse dispuestas a la lucha, que no sabían si ganarían.

Aunque de la nada una shuriken azul salió y de un solo golpe derribo a lo que parecía ser un pokémon. Ese ataque Serena lo conocía y se giró con una sonrisa alegre. Debía ser el Greninja de Satoshi que hace poco había evolucionado.

Frente a ambas aparecieron dos siluetas.

-Satoshi-dijo animada, pero su voz se apagó de pronto.

Era efectivamente un Greninja, pero no podía ser el de Satoshi, ya que era de color negro y mirada más atemorizante. Como si quisiera confirmarlo, el chico frente a ella no era su amigo y vestía algo diferente. Su ropa sin duda era similar a la de Satoshi, pero su camisa era de manga larga, en vez de tenis rojos portaba unas botas café y en su cabeza no había una gorra, era un sombrero similar al suyo.

¿Quién era?

-Es peligroso estar en este bosque-dijo el chico con voz calmada.

Braixen giro a verle confundida.

-Tengo un campamento cerca-dijo el chico señalando a la derecha.

Serena asintió algo desilusionada.

Momentos después…

Si bien Serena no era de las que confiaban en alguien a primera vista, o al menos eso intentaba, estaba bastante agradecida con el chico frente a ella que se presentó como Calem. Era un chico bastante cayado pero al rescatarla pudo asegurar que tenía un buen corazón. Su compañero pokemon era el Greninja de varicolor (como él mismo le explico cuando ella pregunto) que ahora estaba en un árbol vigilando a la distancia. Le habían dado de su comida y estaban frente a una fogata que el chico ya tenía lista.

Ella le explico lo ocurrido y como termino perdida, este solo asintió y dijo que él era un entrenador pokémon que había iniciado hace poco. Eso era algo que ella no terminaba de creer, la fuerza de ese greninja debía significar meses de entrenamiento, pero el juraba que no llevaba más de dos meses juntos.

-Eres muy fuerte-expreso ella sorprendida.

Calem se encogió de hombros antes de acostarse en su saco de dormir. Ella poco después le acompaño con Braixen a su lado.

Al día siguiente Calem no dijo nada más, pero cuando ella estaba por irse él menciono que la acompañaría. Serena le agradeció eso ya que no le gustaba viajar sola, él dijo que fuera del bosque había un centro pokémon y que ahí podría esperar o preguntar por sus amigos.

-Ya veo entonces el pokémon de ayer era un Trevenant-dijo sorprendida de todo el conocimiento del chico.

-Debiste entrar a su territorio o el Phantump que atacaste era su bebé-

-¿Cómo sabes que ataque a un Phantump?-

-Corrí cuando escuche gritos, al llegar lo estabas atacando-

Parecía lógico.

De reojo noto como Braixen hablaba animadamente con el greninja, ahora atrás de ellos parecía mucho más amable e incluso se había molestado en bajar la manzana de un árbol que su pokémon le había pedido.

-Parecen amigos de toda la vida-dijo ella sonriente.

Calem en cambio siguió caminando sin darle mayor importancia.

Luego de unas horas de caminar se sorprendió de la inmensidad de aquel bosque, a pesar que Calem aseguro que faltaba poco para salir, ella pidió un descanso.

-Ningún bosque puede ser tan largo-dijo ella casi sin aire.

El chico la vio de reojo antes de sacar de su bolsa una botella de agua, la joven le agradeció como si fuera un dios y tomaron un descanso bajo un árbol. Era una hora preciosa ya que el sol estaba en lo alto y su luz traspasaba las hojas de los aboles en segmentos.

Serena sonrió.

De reojo Calem la veía fijamente antes de voltear indiferente a otro lado.

Pronto el camino comenzó a formarse más estrecho, pero el sendero fue suficiente para decirle a Serena que estaban en el camino correcto y pronto llegarían. Casi con lágrimas de felicidad vio un pequeño pueblo al salir del bosque, al fin había algo de civilización.

Volteo a ver a Calem a su lado que soltó un pequeño bostezo nada afectado por la caminata.

-Vamos Calem-dijo animada, pero el chico no se movió ni un poco.

-Realmente estaba buscando un pokémon especial en el bosque, debo volver-dijo como si no fuera importante.

De pronto el rostro de Serena se volvió algo triste, si bien al principio lo había confundido con Satoshi, el chico frente a ella era bastante agradable. En su mente había pensado infantilmente seguir viajando con él algún tiempo y el resto de sus amigos.

Bajo el rostro algo decepcionada.

Pronto algo se posó sobre su cabeza, alzo el rostro para ver algo que no había visto en todo el viaje con el chico, una leve sonrisa. Sin ser consiente y tampoco voluntariamente, un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. Siempre pensó que la sonrisa de Satoshi era muy linda, pero sentía que la de Calem era algo especial.

-Nos volveremos a ver Serena-dijo sonriendo algo más grande y tomando su mano sin pedirle permiso.

Braixen se tapó el rostro y Greninja giro el suyo sonrojaro.

Solo fue un suave beso en la palma de la mano de la chica, pero ninguno parecía esperarlo.

Pronto Calem le dio un asentimiento a Greninja, este solo le revolvió el pelo a Braixen antes de correr hacia su dueño para adentrarse nuevamente al bosque.

Un gran sonrojo inundaba el rostro de Serena.

Ocupo unos minutos para volver a calmarse y seguir algo triste su camino, al llegar al centro pokémon se encontró con sus amigos quienes la esperaban alarmados. Ellos la habían buscado durante varias horas en el bosque y estaban por volver a irse, ella les explico que había recibido ayuda de un chico y que ahora todo estaba bien.

La enfermera Joy pareció reaccionar cuando comento sobre que el chico tenía un Greninja de otro color.

-Debe ser Calem, es un entrenador de este pueblo, hace tiempo viajo a otras regiones pero volvió hace poco y pasa todo el día en el bosque buscando pokémon de otro color-explico la enfermera.

Ella asintió comprendiendo porque era tan buen entrenador.

Luego de despedirse de la enfermera Joy iban a seguir su camino, pero de pronto Satoshi se detuvo al ver como Serena veía fijamente el bosque. La chica parecía algo perdida en su mente con Braixen a su lado. Con una mano en su hombro le saco de su pensamiento.

-¿Está todo bien?-dijo algo preocupado.

Ella asintió antes de seguirlo a él.

Aunque de reojo sonrió al ver a lo lejos a un chico al borde del bosque que se despedía con la mano y un greninja negro a su lado.

Sonrió antes de esperar que esa promesa se cumpliera pronto.

Esperaba volver a verlo.

A su lado Satoshi frunció el ceño algo incómodo, sin comprender porque de la nada sentía que algo suyo le era arrebatado y eso no era algo que le gustara permitir.

Kalos la región donde todo puede pasar.

 **Fin**

 _Espero disfrutaran un rato de esto XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
